


legends prefer blondes

by hermionewrites



Series: avalance conversations [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Humor, I saw the tag, and honestly... better option, but mostly just canon, i make jokes about this so much i eventually just wrote the fic, other ships and characters are mentioned, zari is bi tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionewrites/pseuds/hermionewrites
Summary: Ava has been worrying about something.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: avalance conversations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	legends prefer blondes

**Author's Note:**

> I make jokes about the subject of this fic a lot, so I just... decided to put that in to words and found my own title choice so funny I decided to post it. I haven't really read it over so... enjoy whatever this is.

"Sara." Ava said, flopping down onto the bed next to Sara. 

"Hm?" Sara hummed in acknowledgment, looking up and taking out her headphones to hear what Ava had to say. The look on her girlfriend's face was serious. And she had called her Sara. "Is something wrong, baby?" 

"It's just… Zari said something to me…" Ava said hesitantly. "And it made me think."

Sara winced internally. Often things that made her think too much didn't bode well for Ava's mental health or emotional state. Hopefully she'd come to her before she started spiralling. She turned around fully and took Ava's hands into her own. "What about?"

Ava sighed, before finally speaking again, as if confessing something terrible. 

"Am I like John Constantine?" 

Of all the things Sara had expected to hear… this was not one. She searched Ava's face, and she seemed earnest, not that she was usually anything but. 

Sara clearly couldn't hide how utterly nonplussed that question left her, because Ava hurried to explain. 

"It's just… you know Zari and John have their-" she waved her hand awkwardly, " _thing_." 

Sara nodded, still not sure where Ava was going with this. 

"Well… Zari told me that when she was first part of the team she… kind of- sort of, had a crush on _me_." Ava looked up at Sara with an awkward smile, banishing any sparks of jealousy that might have started to form. "And well… that got me thinking… Zari, Gary… you. All the people I know have been well- attracted to me… have liked John Constantine. And now, Sara, I'm just thinking what on earth does that say about me?!" 

Ava genuinely looked distressed and Sara tried, she really, really tried, to keep her expression even and comforting. But, relieved that this was all Ava had been worrying about, she just couldn't stifle the laughter bubbling up inside her. 

"I'm- I'm sorry, Ava." She said through her laughter, letting go of one of Ava's hands to cover her own mouth. "That's just not what I was expecting to hear." 

Ava looked at her pitifully. 

Sara managed to get her laughter in to check, and wracked her brains for a suitable answer. "I don't know, baby. Maybe people just like hot blondes." She winked at Ava. "I would know." 

"Babe..." Ava whined, drawing the pet name out plaintively, before she seems to process all of what Sara said. "Wait, did you just call- you know what, never mind." she waved her hands as if banishing the end of that thought away. "I'm serious!" 

"And I'm serious too!" Sara said, not entirely seriously. "Really, honey, I don't know what else you have in common." She wrinkled her nose. "Death? With your podcast, and his… warlock stuff." 

Ava wrinkled her nose. "I research the gore… not drink it." 

Sara tilted her head in acknowledgement. "Honestly, if anyone is too much like John Constantine it's me. And I slept with the man." A thought struck Sara, and a devilish grin spread across her face "You know what you didn't consider-" 

Horror dawned across Ava's face. "Oh no, no-" 

"Maybe it's your taste in women you have in common. You did choose Zari that time in drunk Truth or Dare when they asked you the hottest person on the Waverider besides me." 

Ava hid her face in her hands, falling on to her back on the bed. "I thought we said we'd never speak of that night ever again." 

Sara just laughed, watching fondly as Ava slowly lowered her hands, flushed with embarrassment. She shuffled closer and leaned over to hover above Ava's face.

"But anyway, whoever else is into you. _I'm_ the one who gets to date you." she said, her expression softening as she leaned in. "And as I'm sure I've told you before. John Constantine is no Ava Sharpe." 

\----

A week or so later, they had found the location of their next Encore, and the team was arguing about how to handle it. Ava watched from the side, looking around for Sara. When she couldn't seem to find her girlfriend, she knew she should probably step in. 

"We don't know exactly which is our Encore, so we need to trap our suspects in an enclosed location." Ava began. 

John broke in. "So that we can narrow down the suspects, yes love, that's what I was proposing. I don't think it's the pretty one though." 

Ava nodded absently, immediately seeing which of the suspects he meant. 

She continued to organise the crew, not registering what had just happened until she looked up at the doorway directly in front of her. Sara was standing there, eyebrow raised, looking between her and John with an expression of suppressed laughter. 

It took her a moment, but Ava suddenly remembered their earlier conversation. She covered her face with her hands as Sara's laughter rang through the control room.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought if you want


End file.
